ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stopping The Dark Energon Crisis (Epilogue)
With Kiva and Ratchet have more respect with each other, the group went back to Las Vegas and talk things over. Ratchet: Well, seems like we just saved a dying planet now. Guess we can get use to it. Clank: Agreed. Sora: Well, thanks for this adventure, Ratchet. But, I think Kiva should go first. Kiva: Thanks, Sora. Ratchet, I think you and Clank deserve some time off. Ratchet: That's great and all, but what about you? Kiva: Well, it's best not to worry about me. Besides, you like hoverboarding, right? Ratchet: Yeah. Why you ask? Kiva: There's a hoverboarding contest in another world. Ratchet: Are you sure? - Clank checked his systems and found another news report. Clank: Um... Kiva? You may want to watch this. - The news report turned on and finds Vicki Vale reported in. Vicki: This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from New York City. We just learned that a witch attack has been occured in the middle of Manhattan. Kiva: Oh crud... Ratchet: A witch attack? Seriously? We don't encounter those, do we? Clank: No, we don't. Vicki: But the city has been saved by an unknown woman with a katana blade. We have several eyewitnesses have this to say. Eyewitness 1: The witch came out of nowhere and started attacked everyone. But, I'm grateful that she saved me. Eyewitness 2: It was awesome, dude! She can fly, turned gold and she is so fast I didn't see her pulling me to safety. Next time I'm seeing her, I want her autograph! Eyewitness 3: God bless her for saving my baby. That's all I can say for her and I wish her the best. Vicki: People are praising this woman for her bravery, but several questions began to surfaced in their minds. Who is this new hero and when she will return to save the day again? In other news, a Lombax named Ratchet has been discovered in the Las Vegas convention center. Ratchet: Hey, look! That's us! Vicki: Not long afterwards, a mercenary named Slade Wilson has been arrested by the authorities and the citizens believed Ratchet stopped Slade to deliver a dangerous shipment. Although superheroes are still illegal across the globe, people wanted to have faith in both the woman in New York and Ratchet in Las Vegas. But now, where would they go from here? Only time will tell. This is Vicki Vale, back to you. - The screen turned off and the pod returned to Clank. Clank: Hmm... At least, we won't have to go back to New York. It's already been saved while we are busy with Slade. Ratchet: Maybe. There's something fishy going here. Kiva: What? Ratchet: It's just this other hero just saved us the hastle. Kiva: Well, maybe. ...I better head back to New York and find out more about this news report. Clank: If you found out who it was, let us know about it. Kiva: Okay, I will. Ratchet: Wait. Before you go, what was a world you said that has a hoverboard races? Kiva: Oh, that. Well, the world is called Oakey Oats. I'll upload the coordinates real quick. - Kiva used her com-link to upload the coordinates to Oakey Oats in a fast pace. Kiva: Done. Ratchet: Thanks, Kiva, for everything you did. Kiva: Sure, no problem. But my mission is not done until you become a leader. Ratchet: That...would be a while to convince me. Kiva: I know. That doesn't stop me from keep trying. Anyhow, I better get home. Ratchet: When you'll be back? Kiva: I'll be back soon. Don't worry. - Kiva used her Keyblade to go back home, only to see Vicki Vale packing up. She's about to see her, but an unknown voice stopped her. ???: Wait. You're her, aren't you? Kiva: Reia? - Kiva's memory sparked when Reia appeared, wearing in an improved Time Patroller outfit. Reia: You came back. Kiva: (Huh? What's she talking about?) To Earth? Of course I did. Reia: (Maybe time travel is making her head spin already.) ...Sorry to stall you. I should go. - Suddenly felt slight depression in Reia's heart, Kiva stopped her in her tracks. Kiva: Wait! Is there someplace we can talk? - Reia knew Kiva wanted to talk to her, so she only nodded and headed for the right side of the cathedral, sitting on a bench. Kiva followed her soon after and sit next to her. Kiva: You got depression too, did you? Reia: ...I've gotten over it. My friends helped me get back up again. - Reia then take out a test tube with weird fluid inside. Reia: I had a reason to be here. Kiva: What is that stuff? Reia: An improved regeneration factor. Once I give this to him, he'll be better, but I'll never see him again. Kiva: Reia, you can't be serious, are you? Reia: Well, my partner is seriously hurt. If I give him this, he'll change his appearance. He'll no longer be the same again. Kiva: Gosh... I'm sorry. Reia: It's okay. I know what my heart decides. Kiva: It's a good thing, right? Reia: Yeah, it is. I won't let his act be in vain. Kiva: Listen. Even if you'll never see him again, once you put the regeneration factor on him, just remember- The good times you had with him and well, I just don't want you to feel depression forever. It can lead to doing bad choices and suicide. (Even I know about what happened to me, after i lost my friend Rachel Scott from the shooting at Columbine High School, where I was at while eating lunch with her and Richard.) - Reia has taking Kiva's advice seriously and wanted to step things up for her current group. Reia: I won't give in to the darkness. My journey is really rough, lately, but I know you are supportive when needed. (She told me to be loved, because I am loved.) Thanks. Kiva: You're welcome. - Kiva decided to stay and talk to Reia some more when the camera zoomed out into space and focused on a portal, located in the far distance. When it opened, a spaceship went through and revealed to be an evil Transformer. ???: DECEPTICONS!!! I have returned... - With the Transformer ready to desend into Earth, nothing else can prepare them for what's coming for them as the episode ends. Category:Scenes